The Weapon
by AnimeGeekFreak
Summary: KOSMOS is just a regular teenage girl...or so she thinks....Rated for Graphic descriptions of blood and gore and maybe a lemon in later chapters
1. Flashback

**A/N:** This is my first fic R&R for suggestions please. I'm still thinking of ideas for the rest of the story. I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Xenosaga.

Note: Sorry I haven't got the next chapter up. I deleted the first chapter and rewrote some of it, so this is the revised version. I'm thinking of writing some of the second chapter today too so it might be up soon.

Summary: This is a fic of what would happen if KOS-MOS was a teenager ummmmm...yeah and uhhh she looks more human and she is 16 years old and 13 years old in the flashback. (Really bad at summaries Oo;;)

The Weapon

I lay on my bed early in the morning, my eyes open I looked around. The first rays of light were peaking through the curtain covering my window. I sighed in the beautiful warm light that the morning brought. "I wish it was like this all the time" I thought, but it never was.

"I should be happy today…" I whispered to myself. It was my birthday, and all normal people were happy on their birthday I mean jeez you get a party with friends, presents and cake, but you see…I'm not a normal at all.

-Flashback-

Helicopters, kids, screaming, crying, everywhere, chaos. The FBI had surrounded the front of the building along with the some government agent people. Four big guys in black suits were standing in the front with something big behind there backs. A loudspeaker came on and a tough voice sounded out.

"Come out KOS-MOS, we know you're in there."

I gasped. "How do they know my real name?" I thought in panic. I slid down the wall I was leaning on until I was sitting, an amazed look on my face.

I went by the name Karen Mecca at school but my parents had once told me of my real name, KOS-MOS, now does that sound like a normal name to you? I tried to ask them why I was named that and why I had to go by a different name. Not that I really wanted to go by that name I mean who would want to go to school with the name KOS-MOS, It sounded kind of…weird. They didn't answer any of my questions, but I didn't press the matter anymore. I looked at Momo and she shrugged at me. Momo was my best friend at school and we never kept secrets from each other so she was the only other person who new my real name.

"What should I do?" I asked her. She looked back at me with concern in her eyes.

"Well whatever you do don't go out there"

"If I don't won't they just come in here looking for me?"

"That's true… but what if they are here to hurt you?" she whispered franticly "What if I never see you again?" She looked as if she was about to break down and cry.

I reached out picking up her hands and holding them in mine. "You will, I promise" I smiled at her squeezing her hands.

I started to walk out of the classroom when I heard Momo call out behind me.

"Karen! Be careful!"

I smiled and nodded my head. I wanted to get out of the classroom as I was starting to attract attention from the other students. I opened the door and suddenly my teacher called out to me.

"Wait, were you going?"

She looked scared stiff and she didn't look like she was going to stop me so I ignored her and walked into the main hall. As I made my way to the front doors people looked at me through the windows of there classrooms. Some of them laughed and teased me, others rocked back and forth in the corners sucking their thumbs. I walked up to the main entrance, scared stiff. I tried to peer through the stained glass window next to the front doors but I couldn't see past the blurry paint on the window. I stepped through the front doors and everything went slow-mo in my mind, the four buff guys pulled rocket launchers from behind their backs and the officer behind them shouted.

"FIRE!"

I saw the rockets coming, I screamed cringing and closing my eyes. There was an earsplitting explosion and then…nothing. I wiggled my toes…I could move…I WAS STILL ALIVE! I opened my eyes, but something was wrong, there was a blue glaze over everything and there were cursors, numbers everywhere, moving, analyzing everything. It was like when you look through a robot's eyes in a sci-fi movie. My thoughts were still for a moment.

"WAIT…what if I-"

I couldn't finish the thought because they had fired rockets at me again this time I forced my eyes open I was sure I probably couldn't survive a second time, but just at the last second my arm shot out and my hand disappeared replacing it was a pointy metallic thing. Suddenly a red beam shot out of the pointy thing and enveloped the rockets in red light. The red light stopped them from moving and the rockets exploded harmlessly inside it. Suddenly both my arms shot out and guns came out of them everywhere, there wasn't an inch of skin left to see. Without control of my arms the guns started shooting everybody in the head. I couldn't close my eyes as I watched the four agent guys fall to the ground with half their heads missing. In 30 seconds everyone was dead, it was deathly silent and by then I was sobbing uncontrollably. As soon as I regained control of my arms the guns went away and I fell unconscious.

End Flashback

**A/N: **Please review even if you completely hated the story, PLEASE REVIEW! Also I hope it wasn't too harsh or anything. I mean about the blowing peoples heads off and sobbing thing. I am going to add some romance in some of the next chapters. Unless of course you don't want me too (Laughs nervously) Ok well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. The Worst Birthday Ever

Worst Birthday Ever

A/N: Not to many reviews but Thank you to the people who did review it sorry for the long wait but here it is the second chapter

She awoke from her flashback shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "That was three years ago I have to get over it, besides nothing weird has happened since then." She thought to herself. Her thoughts turned back to her birthday. "I don't have any friends that can come over and my mom and dad are probably going to put a cake on the table and leave for work" she sighed. "I don't even know what they do for work" she thought baffled. She had gotten snatches of a conversation between her mother and somebody on the phone. They had seemed to be working with something technological but her mother had somehow knew that she was around the corner before she could find out what it was. One other thing she knew was that the person on the other line on the phone was probably Allen, mother's coworker. She didn't know much about Allen, he came over once, she met him and then he was gone.

Then suddenly the doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts. "That's odd, we don't know anyone who would come over" A thought struck her as she walked to her bedroom door to go out into the living room. "What if it's Allen?" She opened her door and headed out into the living room, halting as she came to the hallway leading to the front door. She heard her father already talking to the person at the door.

"Yes Mr. Mecca we have a warrant to search your house for the dangerous criminal, you have been known to be seen in her presence. The only reason were not arresting you is because of what Allen have done for our department, and he is fighting for you." The unknown visitor said coldly.

At this point her curiosity was so overwhelming that she just had to take a peek. As she looked she gasped for she had just seen a man in a black suit just like the government agents that fired the rockets at her three years ago. Her gasp attracted the attention of both men who had turned their heads and saw her. The man in the black suit pulled out a gun and fired at her. She screamed but nothing hit her. At first she thought that her unknown powers had activated again, but when she opened her eyes what she saw was far worse than that. Her father was laying on the ground bleeding. She stood frozen to the spot tears already forming in her eyes. The man in the black suit smirked and raised his gun. His finger was closing around the trigger again when suddenly, her mother was there. Mrs. Mecca kicked the gun out of the man's hand and she rammed the bottom of her palm into the man's nose. He fell to the ground and died instantly, mother dropped down on her knees and was holding father. Mother turned to her with tears in her eyes. With the hot tears spilling down her face and sobs building up in her throat, the next thing that happened didn't fully register after mother said it. "Run" mother said. She looked at her mother, a confused and pained look on her face. "What?" she said. "Run!" mother said a bit louder. Cars were coming up the driveway. "Run!" a bit louder. Car doors were slamming, tears spilling down my face blurring my vision. "RUN!" my mother shouted, and I ran.

I ran through the living room and out the door knocking down a small table on the way. Out the door she went, sobbing like crazy as she ran, and ran, and ran. She leapt over the small fence and into the expanse of the forest in their backyard. Crying and stumbling she went on for what seemed like hours. Finally she stumbled out on to the road and ran across climbing over a fence, but as she reached the top and was climbing down the other side she touched a wire and electricity shot through her sending her off the fence. She came down, hit her head on something hard and blacked out.

"Ohhh…my head…" she groaned as she sat up. Her head hurt but strangely enough there was no bump where she hit it. Her head throbbed and another groan escaped her lips. She pressed her knuckles to her temples and pushed. "Not too hard" she thought to herself "I'll make it worse." When she felt at least a little bit better she decided to take notice of her surroundings. It was dark out, full moon and it was silent. In front of her a circular sunken forest. It was downhill gravel all the way around the forest and the gravel stopped at the forest edge. Beyond the gravel was… a huge fence. "Duh the one a climbed over earlier" she thought to herself resisting the urge to smack her forehead as it hurt too much already. She looked back at the forest, and then Déjà vu struck. "Haven't I seen this forest before, I know I saw it somewhere." She wondered then gasped. Something had moved at the outer edges of the forest flitted across the ground with amazing speed, something, big.

The gigantic thing was not the only reason she gasped for she had just remembered where she had known the forest from, it was on the news yesterday. Quarantined Zone.


End file.
